My love for you is eternal
by Kitsune-angel5
Summary: True feeligns are told and Inus past love loses her life


My Love For You Is Eternal  
  
One day I was walking in some grassy plains alone with Kagome. I thought this would be the perfect time to tell her how I feel about her. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. I looked her in the eye and to my surprise her eyes held a look of love and trust. I thought that they were not directed to me so I sniffed the air. Surprisingly there was no one within 1 mile. "Kagome you have a look of love and trust in your eyes are those feelings directed towards me?" She turned around and the thoughts that she had were simple to find out. They were "How did he know that I love and trust him just by looking me in the eye?" I walked up to her and whispered into her ear "I have the same feelings for you too you know." "Really!" She said in surprise. I replied with a "Yes". She then turned around ansd hugged me in a very tight yet very comforting hug. I had closed my eyes in surprise. In mere seconds I felt someone elses lips against mine. I opened my eyes to see Kagome kissing me. As she pulled back from the kiss I felt a familiar feeling, the feeling of an arrow going into my body. Exept this time it went right through. I looked at Kagome she was still holding onto me but she was hardly breathing. I turned around to see who did this "Kikyo!" I saw Kikyo standing there bow in hand. She started talking. "That powerless child does not deserve your love!" She took out another arrow and aimed it at Kagome heart. Just as Kikyo released I jumped in front of Kagome. The arrow scraped my shoulder. I turned around to look at Kagome and I saw the arrow sunken deep into her back. "K-K-Kagome!!" I jumped and unsheathed my Tetsusaiga ready to take Kikyos life. I suddenly faceplanted. I couldnt tell why until I heard. "Take me to Kaedes hut she might be able to heal me." I replied saying. "Sure thing Kagome I would do anything for yo." I sheathed my Tetsusaiga and ran to pick up Kagome. I got ready to leave but then I heard. "Inu-yash! You have more love for that child that has no miko powers unlike me?!" I obviously said. "Kikyo you are in the past so how can I be with you when you are not where I am! Besides the only way you are in the present right now is because you steal souls!Oh dont forget shes also much smarter much hotter and much stronger than you are!" "What! Stronger! That child has no strength!" She was getting on my nerves and with every passing second Kagomes life was fading. "She has more spiritual strength than you! Spiritual is the most important type! If u do'nt mind ill be saving Kagome now. By the way you earned yourself a death wish." After I finished saying that I ran to Kaedes hut. Outside of Kaedes hut I set Kagome down and told her "Kagome choose now do we saperate and never see eachother again or do we claim eachother forever." Her answer surprised me. "I want to claim eachother because now that im sure about your feelings for me I can't live 1 second without you." After I heard that my lips met hers in mere seconds. I brought her into Kaedes hut and told her all that happened. "So ye decided to show thy love for Milady Kagome." Is all she said. I hugged Kagome and said "I'll be back soon." I was about to leave but she grabbed my arm. "No do'nt go!" I kicked her arm away "Kagome I can never forgive Kikyo. She must die!" And with that I ran off. I ran so fast that I ended up infront of Kikyo. She kissed me. I pushed her away. "Kikyo its over between me and you. Kagome has held my heart since the first time my eyes met hers. She's been the center of my mind since then also." She then came closer to me. I unsheathed my Tetsusaiga and stabbed her in the stomach. I then pulled it out and jumped back. Kikyo fell to her knees. "Inu-yasha. Why?" "Kikyo I never meant for it to be like this." I lunged forward and slashed at her chest 5 times. I jumped back then jumped behind her. "I'm truly sorry Kikyo." I positioned my blade and slashed her head off. I walked back to the hut and the villiagers were terrified of me because my Tetsusaiga was drenched in blood.Kagome was waiting for me. She rammed me and gave me a bear hug, I could'nt breathe. "My precious Inu-yasha." Every second without you was like years withouy you!" I then lifted her head up and in miliseconds my lips had a loving meeting with hers. I ended the kiss and asked. "Kagome may I have the shikon no tama?" "Sure you can because I'm sure you will become human" She handed it to me. I became human then asked. "Could I come live with you in your time?" "Ummm.... Yeah." "If you say ummm thats becasue you're not sure." "Actually I'm pretty sure my mom will say: Congratulations you got a boyfriend and to show how happy we are we'll let him move in." After I heard that I walked with her to the Bone Eaters Well. "You ready Kagome?" "You're the only thing I need to bring so yeah." We jumped down the well and crossed over to her time. We walked over to her house. I let her do all the talking. Her parents let me live with them. They let us sleep in the same bed sometimes as long as we have clothes on. Her parents put us in the same school so that she wouldnt fall behind in her school work. Her friend Hojo was jealous that I was her boy friend.  
  
The End 


End file.
